Arc/Befunde
Findings *Problematic text parallels can be found in the following chapters: **'1. INTRODUCTION' ***Chapter I: G-CSF and its biological actions (p. 12 beginning): page 12 ****I.1 Identification of G-CSF and its gene (p. 12-15): pages 12, 13, 14, 15 – completely ****I.2 Production of G-CSF: cellular sources and physiological roles (p. 15-16): page 16 ****I.3 Granulocyte-Colony Stimulating Factor Receptor (p. 16-18): page 17 ****I.4 Signalling pathways activated by G-CSF and its receptor (p. 18-21): pages 18, 19, 20 ****I.5 Neutrophils and Reactive Oxygen Species (ROS) (p. 21-22): pages 21, 22 – completely ****I.6 NADPH oxidase (p. 22-24): pages 22, 23, 24 – completely ***Chapter II: Mechanisms of vascular growth (p. 28 beginning): page 28 – completely ****II.1 Vasculogenesis and Angiogenesis (p. 28-31): pages 29, 30 ****II.2 Coronary Collateral Growth (CCG) (p. 31-32): pages 31, 32 ****II.3 Controversies on CCG (p. 32-35): pages 32, 33, 34 ****II.4 Redox-dependent signalling in CCG (p. 36-38): pages 36, 37, 38 **'3. METHODS' ***3.1 Animal preparation for rat model of collateral growth (p. 40-41): pages 40, 41 – completely ***3.2 Mini-Pneumatic Snare Occluder for Rat Heart (p. 41): page 41 – completely ***3.2 sic Microsphere measurements of myocardial and collateral-dependent blood flow (p. 42-43): pages 42, 43 – completely ***3.4 Measurement of oxidative stress (p. 43-44): page 44 ***3.9 Endothelial tube formation promoted by G-CSF cardiomyocyte stimulation media (p. 46-47): pages 46, 47 ***3.9 sic Data analysis (p. 47): 47 – completely **'4. RESULTS' ***4.2 G-CSF induces Coronary Collateral Growth (CCG) (p. 49-50): pages 49, 50. * The images and tables in chapters 1-3 (without a single exception) have been copied from other publications without naming the source. In every single instance another source is given that however does not contain the copied material: Fig. 1, Fig. 2A, Fig. 2B, Fig. 3, Fig. 4, Fig. 5, Fig. 6, Fig. 7, Fig. 8A, Fig. 8B, Fig. 9, Fig. 10, Fig. 11, Tab. 1. Prominent fragments * Fragment 019 01: An entire page including 9 references to the literature have been taken from a source that is only mentioned at the end of the page. * Fragment 021 11: Substantial text and two references to the literature have been copied without naming the source. * Fragment 032 11: This fragment is an example for an image that has been copied without naming the source. * Fragment 049 02: This fragment is remarkable because it documents a substantial text parallel in the chapter "4. Results". The source is not mentioned. Prominent sources * Demetri & Griffin (1991): substantial text parallels with a source that was 18 years old at the time of writing. * Toyota et al. (2005): substantial parts of the methods section are taken from this source. * Ward et al. (1999), Liu et al. (2008): Most sources are mentioned in the bibliography, these two sources, however, are not mentioned anywhere in the thesis. Other observations * The section numbers 3.2, 3.3 and 3.9 have been assigned twice. Statistic Illustration The following chart illustrates the amount and the distribution of the text parallel findings. The colours show the type of plagiarism diagnosed: * grau="Komplettplagiat" (copy & paste): the source of the text parallel is not given, the copy is verbatim. * rot="Verschleierung" (disguised plagiarism): the source of the text parallel is not given, the copied text will be somewhat modified. * gelb="Bauernopfer" (pawn sacrifice): the source of the text parallel is mentioned, but the extent and/or the closeness of the copy to the source is not made clear by the reference. 552px|650px Kategorie:Arc Kategorie:Befunde